


Belong

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon language, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tumblr, Tumblr Challenge, canon violence, friend!reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, spnoneanddonechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You are a hunter and a friend of the Winchesters. It’s your 40th birthday and you are feeling a little low until the brothers show up to celebrate with you.





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @roxyspearing’s One And Done Challenge. The prompt was “Family don’t end in blood.” and is in bold in the text. I apologize for nothing.

Some would say turning 40 is a big deal. For me, not so much. Except perhaps for the fact that I had actually survived this long considering all the evil crap I go up against on an almost daily basis. I guess I was lucky in that I had great teachers. First my mother, and then the Winchesters. When you spend your life going from one supernatural case to the next, you tend to stay in shape, even with all the greasy diner food.

So this day was no different than any other. I had a shifter family to take care of and, providing that went as planned, Chinese take-out and whiskey to keep me company. I had already picked up signs of a possible haunting two towns over, so I just wanted to this one to be over with.

Shifters always made me reflect on the past since that was what had killed my family all those years ago. Mom and I got lucky, she had come to pick me up from a friend’s house. We certainly did not feel lucky when we got home and discovered our whole family gutted in the kitchen, but we humans are nothing if not adaptable.

I was eighteen when we first met the Winchesters, all three of them. I developed a crush on Dean almost instantly, him being two years older than me. Sam became like my younger brother and we bonded over lore and mythology, and our mutual interest in computers. I found Dean fascinating and intimidating at the same time and failed to work up the courage to speak directly to him for years. Not until after Sam left for college when we actually worked a couple of jobs together. Working with Dean was certainly educational and I quickly realized I needed to keep my head in the game or I would become monster chow. 

When John died, mom and I met back up with the guys at Harvelle’s Roadhouse, just to let them know we were there for them if they needed anything. I even managed to get a smile out of Dean, teasing him about his obvious crush on Jo. They returned the favor a few years ago when a shifter finally got mom. We thought it was just a pair of them. Turned out they had backup. I ended up having to run from the monsters that time. Dean and Sam helped me through my loss, and then they helped me track down and kill the sons of bitches that gutted my mother. 

I focused back on what I was doing, creeping up on the house this group was holed up in. I had done my recon carefully this time, and I knew there were only three of them, one a juvenile. I had long since stopped feeling guilty over killing monster kids. More often than not they were already killers in their own right. I gripped my 1911 tighter, making sure the safety was off, before quietly entering the structure. 

Going room by room, I started to clear the house, which was a single story bungalow style with no basement. Living room, dining room, kitchen, all clear, I moved up to what I guessed was the door to the master bedroom. It had been left slightly ajar and when I nudged it with the toe of my boot it slid open further, revealing a mostly empty room, a box spring on the bare floor with two people sleeping on it. 

Switching the gun to my left hand, I pulled a silver blade, hoping to get them before they woke up. I punched the blade between the male’s ribs, and it slipped through his flesh easily, puncturing his heart. His eyes flew open, and then they glazed over as he slipped away. The female was still asleep, unaware of the danger and I ghosted around the mattress to take care of her as well. Not finding the kid in the room, or in the adjacent master bathroom, I slipped back into the hallway and up to the only other door, cracking it open. An air mattress on the floor held the sleeping body of a teen boy. With the adults dead, I sheathed the blade and put a bullet in the sleeping kid’s heart. Quick and clean, no need to make them suffer like they had made their victims suffer. I was better than that. Better than these monsters.

I stepped outside into the cool night air and realized I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Damn shifters, they always got to me. No matter how much I had tried to distance myself from the memories over the years, they were still fresh in my mind. While I worked on calming my breaths, I reminisced about times spent with the Winchesters.

I remembered when they invited me to their secret lair. The Bunker they called it. The Men of Letters had been an urban legend in the Hunter community for decades, no one really believing they had actually existed, and yet here was actual proof. The library was so extensive, I would joke that it would take Sam several lifetimes to go through it all. Thoughts of quiet evenings spent silently reading or doing research, the three of you content to just enjoy the quiet together, finally calmed me down enough that I felt safe to drive.

On my way back to the motel I stopped at a small Chinese place, picking up some Mushu pork with fried rice, and an order of dumplings, to go. The whiskey was already waiting back at the motel and I was really looking forward to spending the night getting drunk. Color me surprised when I rolled up and the Winchesters’ Impala was parked in front of the room next to mine, the brothers leaning against her sleek black chassis.

“What the hell are you two doing here?”

“What, we can’t come see our best friend on her birthday?” Dean’s voice was colored by the smirk that quirked his lips up. Sam just pulled you in for a hug, his large frame completely enveloping you.

“How did you even know?”

“Remember when we all came to take you out when you turned twenty-one?” Dean teased, pulling you away from his brother to give you a hug of his own.

“Oh my god, that was nineteen years ago! How do you even remember?”

“Well, we don’t normally like to make a big deal”, Sam chimed in, “but we couldn’t just ignore the big four-oh.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m practically ancient.” I realized I was grinning like an idiot, and turned toward the door, getting it unlocked so I could divest myself of the take-out boxes. “So you came to, what?”

“We’re here to take you out for a birthday drink. Or five.” Dean grinned. “If you’re up for it?”

“Always. There’s a bar just down the road, let me get changed real quick and I’ll meet you there.”

“We’ll be waiting.” Sam dimpled at me and I huffed and rolled my eyes.

“Don’t get cute with me, Winchester.” I threw at him before slipping inside and closing the door. I could hear them laughing as they headed across the motel parking lot towards the brightly lit bar sign.

I had managed to get through the hunt without getting any visible blood on me, but they were shifters and I felt dirty, so I shucked my clothes and rubbed myself down with a washcloth before pulling on a clean pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a clean flannel. I smirked at my image in the mirror. ‘The Hunter uniform’, I thought to myself.

A few minutes later I was walking through the door to the crowded bar, spotting the Winchesters at a booth in the back. Zep’s ‘Ramble On’ was playing on the jukebox and I suspected Dean had been choosing songs. They waved at me and I wove my way through the crowd to join them.

Just as I slid into the booth next to Sam, the bartender set down three shots and three beers, giving us all a collective smile. Dean beamed at her, but he was apparently not her type. She laughed his attempt at flirtation off and flounced back to the bar. 

“Smooth, Dean.” I teased him, sliding one of the shots toward myself. 

“Shut up.” He pretended to grump, but the smile would not be held back. He lifted his shot and winked at me. “L’Chaim.”

“Cheers, Y/N,” Sam added. 

I lifted my own glass and we clinked them together over the table, spilling some of the amber liquid. We tossed the alcohol back simultaneously and as we set our glasses down, Dean nudged me.

“Happy Birthday, Y/N. And congratulations on still being alive, and a badass.” He smirked teasingly and I stuck my tongue out at him like we were still teenagers. He and Sam both laughed.

I lost track of time as we got caught up, all of us sharing stories of some of our hunts since we last saw each other. They once again extended their offer for me to come stay with them, use the Bunker as my home base, but I turned them down, again. I appreciated having a place to stay with them whenever I rolled through Kansas, but the road was my home and I saw no reason to change that.

It was well past midnight when the three of us stumbled back to the motel, all of us pleasantly buzzed. They both wished me happy birthday again before we headed into our separate rooms. All of us were heading out in the morning, in different directions.

The next morning, I had just stepped out of the shower when there was a knock on the door. Always cautious, I grabbed my gun and checked the peephole before opening the door to Sam and Dean and a takeaway tray of coffee and donuts. 

“Mornin’, sunshine!” Dean seemed almost chipper.

“Shut up and gimme coffee.” Was my somewhat grumpy response. I have never been a morning person.

“You’re always such a joy to be around in the mornings, Y/N,” Sam smirked and handed me a cup.

I shot them both a glare and just went about getting dressed. It had been a long time since either of us felt shy or awkward around the others, and all of us had seen the others naked at some point, so there was really no reason to.

“Where you headed next?” Sam was curious, as always.

“East, two towns over. Looks like a lone werewolf.” My response was muffled as I pulled my t-shirt over my head. “What about you guys?”

“Back home for now. We still have to find a way to stop this alternate universe Michael before he destroys our world. Apocalypse Now, et cetera.” Dean sounded almost flippant, but I could make out the edge of tension in his voice.

“And you still found time to come celebrate my birthday with me. I’m touched.” I gave them a crooked smile, taking a long drink of the coffee.

“Well hey, you’re family. You remember what Bobby told us.” Sam chimed in, his smile not quite able to erase the sincerity in his eyes.

**“Family don’t end in blood,”** Dean added, nodding. 

I had to swallow hard to get the coffee down past the sudden lump in my throat. I did not know what I had done to deserve these two, but here they were. At a loss for words, I moved up and hugged them, first Sam, then Dean. 

After that, there was really nothing more to say. The guys had already packed, so they kept me company in silence while I did the same, then saw me out to my car. After another round of hugs, I got in my Mustang and they got in their Impala and both cars rolled out to the road. With a wave, we parted ways. I would see them again, or not. Either way, I knew they would have my back. Always.


End file.
